Vocaloid Band Feat Shugo Chara
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: Vocaloid High membuat band yang terdiri dari: Miku, Rin, Lin, dan Amu.. Apakah mereka berhasil menjadi juara tingkat dunia? Baca aja deh!
1. Permulaan

**Maaf ya kalo yang ini ceritanya agak gaje (Gak Jelas)**

**Di bagian lagunya Gaje**

**Ok.. Mulai**

**Disclaimer: Peach-Pit and me (Utau)**

Chapter 1:

Sekarang Amu sudah SMA… Ia sekolah di Vocaloid High. Dia sudah berubah, rambut pinknya sudah se-punggung, di lengan kirinya ada tulisan V-01 yang menjadi bukti kalau dia adalah murid dari Vocaloid High. Ia mulai terbiasa memakai mic yang ada di kepalanya. Utau, Kukai dan Tadase juga bersekolah di sana.

"Um.. Amu. Kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya Tadase

"10-02. Km?" Tanya Amu balik

"10-01" Kata Tadase

"Hai guys.. Kami di kelas 10-03" Kata Utau dan Kukai yang ada di sampingnya

"Oh.." Kata Amu dan Tadase

KRIINGGG…. Bunyi bel menggema di seluruh sekolah

"Saatnya masuk teman-teman.. Bye" Kata Amu

"Bye" Kata Tadase, Utau, dan Kukai

Di kelas Amu

"Baiklah anak-anak! Saya miss Luka.. Kalian harus mematuhi peraturan yang ada di papan tulis dan yang ada di sekolah!" Kata Luka

"Hei, namamu siapa?" Tanya Amu

"Hatsune Miku" jawabnya

"Namamu siapa? "Tanya orang yang di sebelah kanan Amu tapi dia bukan Miku

"Hinamori Amu. Kamu?" Tanya Amu balik

"Kagamine Rin" Jawab Rin

"Baiklah! Kalian harus memperkenalkan diri.. Dimulai dari.. Kamu!" Kata Luka menunjuk Amu. Amu ke depan

"Hm.. Rambut berantakan" Kata Luka "Rapikan. Jika besok tidak rapi, saya akan memotongnya menjadi botak" Lanjutnya

"I-Iya" Kata Amu _Galak banget sih jadi orang_ pikir Amu

"Hei.. Kau.. Jangan bilang jika gurumu yang cantik ini bodoh" Kata Luka

"Ee.. I-Iya! Nama saya Hinamori Amu, Yoroshiku!" Katanya _Dia bisa membaca pikiran ya? _Kata Amu dalam hati lagi

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh duduk" Kata Luka

"Selanjutnya kamu" Kata Luka menunjuk Miku

"Nama saya Hatsune Miku, Yoroshiku minna-san!" Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Kau!" Tunjuk Luka kepada Rin

"Nama saya Kagamine Rin. Yoroshiku!" Katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum

"Dan yang terakhir.. Kau" Tunjuk Luka kepada saya *Authornya dikasih nama.. Otsukushii Lin ya*

"Nama saya Otsukushii Lin. Yoroshiku!" Katanya

_Sepertinya tidak ada yang mengenaliku lebih dalam.. Baguslah.. Jika ada, aku bisa mati atau dikerubutin orang kayak di rumah_ kata Miku dan Rin dalam hati

"Eh.. Kamu Hatsune Miku yang di TV itu ya? Kamu Kagamine Rin yang di Internet itukan? Keren! Akhirnya aku sekelas sama kalian!" Teriakku

"Eh.. Kau tau juga" Kata Rin dan Miku

"Kau mau nyanyikan sesuatu?" Tanya Amu yang baru tahu

"Um.. munking Kokoro" Kata Rin

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"_

_dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu_

_ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta  
kiseki no robotto wa negau_

_shiritai ano hito ga  
inochi no owari made  
watashi ni tsukutteta  
"kokoro"_

_ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki  
nazeka namida ga tomaranai…  
naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou  
kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?_

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
nande fukaku setsunai…?_

_ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o  
kitto hitori wa sabishii  
sou, ano hi, ano toki  
subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu_

_ima ieru hontou no kotoba  
sasageru anata ni_

_arigatou… kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete  
arigatou… isshoni sugoseta hibi o  
arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete  
arigatou… eien ni utau_

PLOK..PLOK..PLOK..

"Kebetulan, pelajaran pertama seni musik" Kata Luka sambil mencatat nilai Rin yaitu.. 95

"Aku mau mainin keyboardnya.." Kata Miku sambil menuju ke keyboard yang ada di pojok ruangan

"Aku bass" Kataku

"Kalau begitu, aku gitar" Kata Amu

"Aku nyanyi lagi gitu?" Kata Rin

"Iya" Kata mereka semua

"Ok.." Katanya bersemangat

Mereka bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat..

"Miss Luka.. Bagaimana kalau sehari ini aja.. Please.. Cuma pelajaran musik yaa.." Mohon Miku dan Rin

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya? Boleh.. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kalian harus membuat band" Kata Luka

"Band? Hm.. Bagaimana ya.." Kata kami sambil memikirkannya

"Baik!" Jawab kami

"Nama Bandnya?" Tanya Amu

"Vocaloid aja" Kataku "Mewakili sekolah kita yang bernama Vocaloid High" Lanjutku

"Ide yang bagus.." Kata Luka

"Ok.. Mulai membuat lagu dan kalian akan aku beritahu pada guru seni musik yang sudah professional di sekolah ini.. Kalian boleh pulang.. Satu dari kalian harus membuat lagu, siapa yang mau?" Tanya Luka sebelum keluar. Aku menunjuk tangan

"Baik, jika begitu. Amu, Kau yang membuat not-nya" Kata Luka

"Ok miss.." Kata Amu

"Silahkan pulang" Kata Luka seraya keluar kelas

"Eh.. Mau ketemu di Miku's Studio enggak hari ini, nanti sore?" Tanya Miku di hallway

"Hm.. Jam 4 sih bisa, aku soalnya les nari dari jam 2" Kata Rin

"Aku kapan aja bisa" Kata Amu

"Aku bisanya jam 4.30. Ada les gitar" Kataku

"Ok.. Ketemu di sana jam 5.. Bye-bye.. Ren! Tunggu" Kata Rin yang menghampiri Ren

"Hei, Ren itu siapa?" Tanyaku

"Kamu enggak tau? Dia itu saudara kembarnya Rin. Tapi laki-laki" Kata Miku

"Miku, kamu punya studio ya? Tadi kamu bilang Miku's Studio" Tanya Amu

"Iya.. Punya Ayahku" Kata Miku

"Oh.." Kata Amu

"Bye-bye guys.. Hei! Kaito! Tunggu aku!" Kata Miku sambil berlari ke arah Kaito

"Kaito? Siapa lagi tuh?" Tanya Amu

"Pacarnya Miku. Dia pacaran diam-diam" Kataku

"Wah.. Kamu tahu banyak ya Lin" Kata Amu

"Iya dong.. Fansnya Miku!" Kataku

"Eh.. Udah dulu ya.. TADASE-KUN!" Kata Amu yang berlari kea rah Tadase

"Huh.. Semua punya pacar. Hei! Len! Jangan tinggalin aku!" Kataku yang berlari kea rah Len. Kembaran laki-lakiku (Sama seperti Rin, aku juga punya kembaran)

Di Les Gitar..

JRENGG… Lagu selesai..

"Eh.. Kak, kakak bisa batin kayak not-not gitu gak? Aku udah ada lembar nadanya" Kataku sambil memberikan 2 buah lembar kertas

"Bisa.." Kata Kak Manabe

"Keyboard, gitar, dan bass.. Bisa kan kak?" Tanyaku meyakinkan

"Bisa.. Kan kakak masternya alat musik" Kata Kak Manabe

"Sudahlah.. Ayo latihan lagi" Kataku

Setelah latihan, aku bergegas ke Miku's Studio

"LIN! Sebelah sini!" Teriak Rin dari studio sambil melambaikan tangan. Di sana ada Tadase, Kaito, dan Ren sebagai 3 orang laki-laki pemerhati perempuan. Aku datang bersama Len

"Hai, perkenalkan, ini Len" Kataku

"Yoroshiku.. Aku Rin"Katanya sambil berjabat tangan

"Aku Miku" Ia hanya bilang seperti itu agar Kaito tak cemburu

"Aku Amu" Katanya sambil berjabat tangan, Tadase tidak marah. Ia tipe orang penyabar

"Aku Tadase" Katanya

"Kaito" Kata Kaito dingin

"Aku Ren" Katanya berjabat tangan

"Ayo masuk, papa sudah menunggu" Kata Miku

"Papa! Pinjam satu ruangan dong.." Miku memohon

"Baiklah.. Ruangan V 01 ya" Kata papa Miku

"Terima kasih papa" Kata Miku sambil mencium pipi papa (Wajar).Kami berjalan ke lantai 3 dan mencari ruangan V 01

"Ini dia.. Sialahkan masuk" Kata Miku dan Kaito sambil membuka pintu. Dari luar, terasa AC yang dingin. Ada kulkas kecil buat minum soda, dan alat musik yang lengkap

"Wow.. Kau terlalu berlebihan Miku" Kata Amu

"Ini ruangan khusus untuku tapi kuncinya dipegang oleh papa" Kata Miku

"O.. Ayo kau sudah membuat Nadanya?" Tanya Rin

"Sudah.. Bahkan dengan not-nya" Kataku

"Wah.. Ayo latihan" Kata Miku yang berdiri di belakang keyboard

"Judulnya World is mine" Kata Amu

"Ok.. Ichi! Ni! San! Shi!" Kata Rin

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA__  
__Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete__  
__Yone_

_Sono-ichi__  
__Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto__  
__Sono-ni__  
__Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?__  
__Sono-san__  
__Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto__  
__Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!_

_Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara__  
__Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte_

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA__  
__Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e__  
__Mataseru nante rongai yo__  
__Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?__  
__Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!__  
__Ima suguni yo?_

_Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!_

_Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho__  
__Monku wa yurushi-masen no__  
__Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...__  
__A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?__  
__Mukae ni kite__  
__Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara__  
__Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?_

_Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA__  
__Kiga tsuite hora hora__  
__Otete ga aite masu__  
__Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA__  
__Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku__  
__Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa..._

_^Miku's DERE TIME^(TUN-DERE)^_

_Ichigo no notta Shortcake__  
__Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding__  
__Minna, minna gaman shimasu__  
__Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de__  
__Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon__  
__Atode koukai suru wayo_

_^DERE TIME END^_

_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa__  
__Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA__  
__Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?__  
__Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?__  
__"HIKARERU(;1) abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi__  
__... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo_

Lagu selesai..

"Aduh.. Capek" Kata Rin sambil duduk di kursi

"Ini, minum soda ini" Kata Ren yang melemparka sobotol soda pada Rin. Hup.. Rin menangkapnya lalu membukanya

"Ah.. Makasih" Kata Amu kepada Miku yang telah memberi mereka semua soda. FOR FREE!

"Sama-sama" Jawab Miku

"Ayo latihan lagi" Kataku

"Au.. Perutku sakit.. Penyakit maag-ku kambuh lagi.." Kata Rin

"Jadi.. Siapa yang nyanyi donk?" Tanya Amu. Ren mengangkat tangan

"Aku bisa nyanyi" Saat mendengar suara Ren, kami kaget! Suaranya mirip dengan Rin, tapi agak berat

"Baiklah" Kata Miku

"Untuk Rin, kau bisa makan bekalku di tas" Kata Amu

"Terima Kasih" Kata Rin. Amu tersenyum

"Ayo! Ichi! Ni! San! Shi!" Lagu mengalun, mereka bernyanyi.

Pukul 7 malam. Mereka pulang

"Bye-bye semua, sampai jumpa besok" Kataku dengan Len

"Aku akan ke rumahmu besok! Aku akan menjemputmu!" Teriak Rin dan Miku. Aku hanya mengangguk dari jauh

"Huh.. akhirnya sampai di rumah" Kataku sambil berbaring di kasur

"Lin! Jangan tidur malam malam!" teriak mama dari bawah

"Iya ma!" Kataku sambil menonton acara kesukaanku K-On!

Jam 10 aku tidur. Sudah larut sekali.

Keesokan paginya..

**Eh.. Udah dulu ya! Aku disuruh tidur!  
Besok aku jadiin Chapter 2 deh kalo kalian mau!**

**Bye-bye all!**

**Have a sweet dream!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	2. Kejadian buruk

**Hai semua! Balik lagi! Lanjutin ya!  
Disclaimer: Peach-Pit and Me (Utau)**

Chapter 2: Pertengahan dari semua ini

Di kelas..

"Hei, kalian. Enggak mau masuk kelas khusus buat musik? Ada pertukaran pelajar buat kelas musik" Kata Luka member tahu

"Ha? Emangnya ada Miss" Tanya Miku

"Ada, baru dibuat" Kata Luka

"Boleh tuh! Mau gak? Miss infonya apa aja?" Tanya Rin

"Umur harus sekurang-kurangnya 16 tahun. IQ Di atas 200, dan tahu tentang music. Pastinya bisa main musik" Kata Luka

"Yey! Terpenuhi semua!" Kataku

"Miss sekarang pelajaran apa?" Tanya Miku

"Komputer" Kata Luka

"Ke ruang computer?" Tanyaku

"Enggak usah. Udah ada laptop di kolong meja" Kata Rin yang sudah memainkan laptopnya

"He? Miss.. Ini dikasih?" Tanyaku

"Iya" Kata Luka BRUKK! Suara pintu dibanting dengan keras

"Gomen ne! Aku telat miss!" Kata Amu yang ngos-ngosan

"Amu~~ Your in cleaning Duty after School!" Kata Luka

"Oh no.." Kata Amu yang langsung duduk

"Miss, komputerkan?" Tanya Amu

"Iya" Jawab Luka

Tak Tik Tak Tik suara jari-jari kecil mengetik. KRING! Suara bel terdengar,

"Miss jangan pulang dulu ya, mau latihan. Miss nilai ya lagunya" Kataku yang melihat Luka beres-beres

"Huh? Ok..Ok" Katanya sambil memasukkan bolpoinnya ke dalam tas

"Ok! Ichi! Ni! San! Shi!" Kata Rin

Kami bernyanyi lagu 'My World Is Mine' Itu loh.. Lagu yang di studio kemarin!

JREENG… Suara gitarku menandakan lagu habis

"Bravo!" Kata Luka yang mulai suka dengan lagu itu. Tapi kalo benar-benar bagus, dia bilang 'BRAVO!' sambil tepuk tangan

"Arigatou miss" Kata kami

"Kalian boleh pulang" Kata Luka sambil keluar

Di jalan aku melihat Rin erlari, sepertinya dia telat les. Tiba-tiba saat Rin di tengah jalan (Udah mau nyampe ke seberang) Ada moil lewat

"RIN! AWAS!" Teriakku

"AA!" Rin berteriak BRUK! Rin tertabrak mobil itu, tapi mobil itu tetap berjalan. Aku berlari kea rah RIn membawanya ke pinggir. Dari jauh terdengar suara

"Rin! Tunggu! Kau terlalu cepat!" Kata orang itu, sampailah orang itu di depanku. Ternyata itu Ren

"R-Rin?" Katanya tak percaya

"Ma-Maaf, ini salahku.. AKu tak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti" Kataku

"Bukan.. Ini salahku, aku telah menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk membeli buku catatan yang cocok untuk dipakai.. Dan dia bilang 'ini menghabiskan waktuku aku harus pergi ke les' lalu berlari aku yang masih membawa buku harus membayar dulu baru bisa mengejarnya.. Ini.. Salahku" Katanya sambil menangis

"Sudahlah, ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit" Kataku sambil memegang pundaknya _Hangat _kataku dalam hati

"Aku bisa bawa motor, aku ambil dulu ya.. Dekat kok" Katanya sambil berlari.

5 menit kemudian.. BRUM! Tin tin! Suara motor Ren dari belakang terdengar

"Ayo naik, bawa dia ke rumah sakit" Kata Ren dari motor. Kami (Aku dan Rin) langsung naik

"Hei, kau saudara kembar Rin ya?" Tanyaku

"I-Iya" Katanya

"Tapi.. Kalau ku lihat, sepertinya kau menanggapnya pacar" Kataku

"Tidak.. Itu dilarang di sekolah dan di rumah.. Tapi, memang benar.. Aku suka padanya aku ini anak angkat. Entah bagaimana kita kembar" Kata Ren menjelaskan

Aku kaget! Ternyata Ren adalah anak angkat!

"Hei, apakah Rin tahu soal ini?" Tanyaku

"Tidak, dia belum tahu" Jawab Ren "Kita sampai" Lajutnya

"Ayo" Kata Ren lagi sambil menggendong Rin. Mereka menemui dokter dan menunggu di ruang tunggu

"Lin! Ren! Hah..hah.." Teriak Luka, Miku, dan Amu yang berlari ngos-ngos-an

"Hai semua" Kata Ren lesu, aku berbisik pada Ren '_Hei, bolehkah aku beri tahu mereka soal kau dan Rin?_' Tanyaku

"Ya, beritahu saja" Kata Ren

"Um.. Ano.. Ren.. Ren dan Rin.. Mereka," Kataku ragu-ragu.. Sedangkan mereka yang mendengarkan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan aku katakana

"Kami bukan saudara kandung" Lanjut Ren yang melanjutkan kata-kataku dengan lesu

"Apa?" Teriak mereka

"Tolong jadikan ini rahasia" Kataku memohon

"Baiklah.. Tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Luka

"A-Aku.. Su-suka.." Kata Ren

"Kau suka Rin?" Apa? What the hell is going on here?" Teriak Amu

KRUKK.. Suara pintu digeser..

"Ka-kau.. Su-Suka.. a-Aku?" Kata Rin yang keluar sambil memegangi perutnya

"Kau.. Bu-Bukan.. Anak kandung Ibu.." Katanya lemas lalu jatuh ke lantai

"R-Rin!" Teriak Kami. "Rin! Sadarlah! Rin!" Kata Ren yang menangis

"Rin.." kami semua berbicara dengan nada yang sangat kecil

"Dokter! Ada pasien yang pingsan! Gawat darurat!" Teriak suster yang melihat Rin jatuh ke lantai

"Baik, bawa dia ke dalam. Kalian harus menunggu di luar" Kata dokter sambil masuk ke ruangan itu

"Aku harap.. Hiks.. R-Rin.. Baik-baik.. Sa-Saja" Kata Ren sambil menangis

"Sudahlah Ren, kalau kamu menangis, Rin pasti juga sedih" Kataku sambil memegang pundak Ren lagi, terasa aura hangat dari pundaknya

"Te-Terima kasih" Kata Ren sambil mengelap air matanya. Kami semua duduk dengan perasaan khawatir. 25 menit kemudian, dokter keluar

"Dok! Bagaimana hasilnya dok?" Tanya Ren mendahului kami yang baru mau buka mulut

"Dia.. Maaf.. Dia harus dirawat selama 2 minggu" Kata dokter

"Rin.." Ren kembali menangis

"Rin.. Sudah, kau harus ingat yang diketakan Lin tadi" Kata Miku

"Benar. Kau harus bersabar.. Kuatkan dirimu" Kata Amu

"Terima kasih semua" Kata Ren. Aku hanya dapat diam tegak berdiri melihat Ren yang menangis

"Hai! Kalian!" Teriak Kaito, Len dan Tadase

"Oh.. Hai semua" Kata Miku lesu

"Ada apa? Apa yang terdaji dengan Rin?" Tanya Kaito

"Di-Dia.. Dia harus dirawat selama 2 minggu" Kata Miku yang mulai memeluk Kaito sambil menangis

"Hei..Hei.. Jangan menangis seperti itu" Katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan itu

"Kaito.. Aku butuh saranmu. Jika kau mempunyai kembaran, dan kau anak angkat dari keluarga itu. Tapi kau mencintai kembaranmu, tapi kau tak berani mengungkapkannya dan dia tak tahu kalau kamu anak angkat. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Ren

"Well.. Aku akan mengaku kalau aku suka jangan marah, Ren hanya meminta pendapat. Dan aku akan memintanya 'Will you be my girlfriend?'" Kata Kaito. Muka Miku seolah marah

"Hei, hei.. Sudah kubilang jangan marah.. Ren Cuma meminta pendapat" Kata Kaito

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang.." Kata Luka

"Baik miss" Kata Amu pasrah, tapi sebenarnya ia masih ingin lebih lama lagi di sini, tapi ini sudah hampir larut. Mama pasti marah. Semua pulang dengan keadaan bersedih

Di kamar Ren..

"Aku harus melakukan apa? Tuhan..Tolong aku! Aku bingung! Agrh!" Katanya yang melemparkan bantal, rambutnya yang rapi, menjadi berantakan

"Haruskah kulakukan yang Kaito bilang?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Ren! Makan malam sudah siap!" Teriak ibunya dari bawah

"Iya.. Aku ke sana!" Teriak Ren balik

Meanwhile..Di kasur Rin

"Kenapa ia menyembunyikan hal itu dariku?" Tanya Rin

"Kenapa? Aku bingung! Aku memang suka padanya.. Tapi, kami sudah menjadi keluarga.. Walaupun ia anak angkat. Tapi kita keluarga" Kata Rin. TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Masuk" Kata Rin

"Nona Rin, sudah waktunya minum obat" Kata Suster

"Sus.. Aku sakit apa?" Tanya Rin

"Hmm.. Kami..Kami belum tahu nak" Kata Suster itu  
"Terima Kasih sus" Kata Rin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

Keesokan harinya, Ren masuk sendiri tanpa memegang tangan Rin yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Rin.. Bagaimana.. Keadaanmu" Kata Ren yang berdiri sambil menatap langit. Angin yang berhembus sejuk, menemaninya dalam lamunannya

Selesai sekolah, Ren berlari menaiki motornya dan ngebut ke rumah sakit. Ia ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke ruangan dimana Rin dirwat, suster yang mau member obat kapada Rin lewat

"Kau.. Ren? Mau masuk?" Tanyanya

"Sus.. Bisa minta tolong enggak? Tolong tanyain apakah Rin mau bertemu denganku" Kata Ren

"Boleh.. Tunggu di sini ya" Kata suster itu seraya memasuki ruangan. Lalu keluar

"Hmm.. Dia mau.. Tapi Cuma sebentar" Kata suster itu lalu pergi. Ren langsung masuk

"R-Rin.. Kau taka pa-apa?" Tanya Ren sambil berdiri di samping tempat tidur Rin

"R-Ren.. Aku senang kau datang.. Tapi, apa benar kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Rin

"S-Soal itu.. A-Aku.. Huh.. Ya, aku menyukaimu. Will you be my girlfriend?" Tanya Ren sambil mengeluarkan 2 cincin dari sakunya

"R-Ren.. Ta-Tapi.. Kita keluarga" Kata Rin yang ragu-ragu untuk mengambil cincin itu

"Tapi kita bukan saudara sekandung" Kata Ren yang memegang tangan Rin

"R-Ren.. Jangan" Kata Rin yang menarik tangannya, tapi Ren mengambilnya lagi. Apa daya, ia harus pasrah. Perlahan, ia pasangkan cincin itu ke tangan Rin yang mungil

"R-Ren.." Kata Rin 'blushing'

"Terima kasih tak menolak" Kata ren yang langsung keluar

"R-Ren.." Kata Rin yang blushing. Lalu ia tertidur

Keesokan harinya, Rin mencoba untuk bangun dan berjalan.. Tapi..Kejadian buruk menimpanya, ia terjatuh saat di tengah ruangan. BRUK.. AA! Teriak Rin

"R-Rin?" Kata Rend an yang lainnya yang sudah ada di depan pintu

"Rin? Kau taka pa-apa?" Tanya Miku sambil membantu Rin berdiri, aku juga membantu

"Te-Terima kasih semua" Kata Rin lemas

"Ka-Kau.. kau seharusnya tak melakukan itu! Itu dapat membuat keadaanmu semakin parah!"Teriak Ren sambil menangis

"Iya.. Aku tak apa-apa.. Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah besar, kuat, dan pintar. Aku selal menggunakan otakku" Kata Rin sembari memeluk Ren "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Lanjutnya. Rin digendong Ren sampai di tempat tidur. Ren mengelus rambut Rin hingga ia tertidur

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, aku tak mau membangunkannya" Kataku sambil menarik tangan mereka

"Sampai jumpa lagi" Kata Ren pelan sambil keluar ruangan. Di dalam tidurnya, Rin tersenyum kecil.

Di rumah Miku, *Keesokkan harinya*

"Huh.. Ini hari ke-5 sekolah.. Dan 10 hari pertama dinilai. Tapi.. AKU SUDAH TELAT! Kenapa aku harus menunggu Miku ya?"Tanya Ren

"Karena Rin sedang sakit. Ayo" Kata Miku sambil menarik tangan Ren lalu berlari

"Hei, aku bawa motor" Kata Ren sambil menarik tangan Miku kea rah yang berlawanan

"Ok.. Ok.." Kata Miku. BRUM.. Motor melaju pesat, sampai di sekolah. Miku langsung ke kelas karena sudah mau telat

"Ohayou!" Sapa Miku. Terlihat sesosok perempuan di kelas. Ia adalah kepala sekolah *Yang perempuan, karena ada 2 kepala sekolahnya*

"Oh.. Miku, kau hamper telat. Duduk di kursimu" Kata Luka

"Baiklah.. Saya dengar, kalian dapat memainkan music dengan baik. Jadi.. minggu depan, ada lomba musik. Yang menang akan mendapatkan tiket tour ke Prancis" Kata Meiko kepala sekolah itu.

"Ha? Minggu depan? Rink an belum sembuh miss" Kata Amu dan aku

"Tenang.. Tadi aku menelpon dokter. Katanya keadaan Rin mulai membaik, mungkin 4 hari lagi ia akan sembuh" Kata Luka

"Huh.. Syukurlah" Kataku dan Amu lagi

"Meiko, kau dipanggil kepsek Gakupo" Kata sekertaris sekolah

"Baik, saya kesana.. Ganbate ne! Minna-san!" Katanya sambil melambai keluar

"Dia baik.." Kataku kagum

"Dan cantik" lanjut Miku

"Baik, kita latihan" Kata Luka

"Yang nyanyi?" Tanyaku

"Dia" Kata Luka sambil menunjuk lelaki di depan pintu "Masuk!" Suruh Luka

"He? Ren?" Miku kaget

"Aku akan menggantikan Rin selama ia di rumah sakit" Kata Ren

"Ichi! Ni! San! Shi!" Kata Ren

Bla, bla, bla *Skip Mode: On*

JREENG… SUara Gitar menunjukan lagu sudah selesai terdengar

"Kalian boleh pulang" Kata Luka sambil membereskan barang-barangnya

"Yey! Ayo ke rumah sakit!" Kata Amu. Ren satu motor denganku. Amu dengan Tadase yang juga membawa motor. Sedangkan Miku.. Siapa lagi.. Kaito-lah!

Di rumah sakit.. Kejadian buruk mulai terjadi lagi.. Apakah itu? Rin.. Dia..

**Bersambung! Hah.. Pegel nih! Rin-chan! Pijiting dong!**

**Rin: Ogah ah! Author geplek! Masa aku sakit, trus aku dikasih cincin, trus aku jatoh**

**Iya-iya.. Maaf deh.. kalo gitu.. Ren! Pijitin!**

**Ren: Yosh! Thanks telah memberikan Romance Aku dan Rin *Sambil memijit***

**Sama-sama**

***Kami detendang ke bulan sama Rin***

**Rin: huh.. Mereka.. Eh, Reader.. Jelek ya? Di flame enggak apa-apa kok..**

**Review ya^^**


	3. Bagaimana ini!

**Utau yang keren dan tidak sombong balik lagi! PLAK!**

***Ditampar Rin***

**Rin: Kali ini jangan bikin adegan romance aku dengan Ren lagi!**

**Iya..Iya.. Mungkin sedikit sih.. Tapi ada berita buruk tentangmu.. Maaf ya..**

**Ren: Author! Bikin romance yang banyak aja tapi Rate-nya tetep T**

**Iya.. Aku enggak bikin rate M kok! NEVER!**

**Lanjut aja deh..**

Chapter 3: Bagaimana ini?

"Rin-chan!" Miku berlari memasuki ruangan Rin karena tak sabar melihat Rin, KREK.. Pintu dibuka.. Terlihat, Rin sedang mencoba berjalan lagi. Ia menengok..

"Eh.. Ada Miku dan yang lainnya ya.. Uh, ah.." Katanya lemas, kakinya sepertinya sudah lelah. Ia berusaha kembali. Tapi.. BRUK!

"RIN!" Teriak kami yang di belakang Miku. Miku terdiam tak percaya

"Ke-Kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukannya lagi? Bukankah sudah kularang?" Kata Ren yang mendekati Rin sambil menangis. Lalu ia menggendong Rin ke tempat tidurnya

"Rin.. Ren.. Kalian.. Sepertinya memang seperti saudara kandung.. Tapi cinta kalian.. Membuat kalian beda" Kataku sambil memegang pundak Ren. Entah mengapa,kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku

"Iya.. Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, kenapa harus dia yang sakit? Kenapa tidak aku?" Kata Ren yang menangis kencang-kencang

"Ren.. Sabarlah.."Kata Luka yang berbicara juga

"Sabar ya Ren.. Pasti ada jalan keluar dari semua ini" Kata Amu

"Iya.. Sabarlah.. Kami tak bisa menyayangi Rin lebih dari kamu" Kata Miku yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya

"Guys.. Thanks" Kata Ren yang menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum

"Hai semua.. Aku bawa ramen yang kami beli di bawah tadi. Ada yang mau?" Tanya Tadase yang masuk

"Ramen? KESUKAANKU!" Kata Amu yang berlari ke arah Tadase

"Aku bawa donat" Kata Lin "Donat? MAU!" Aku berlari kea rah Len

"Aku bawa.. Sop sayur.. Special, banyak sawinya" Kata Kaito "SAWI!" Kata Miku yang berlari

"Aku sudah bawa bekal.. tak usah di kasih" Kata Luka yang mengeluarkan pizza yang ukurannya sedang

"Mm.. Ren.. Kau mau?" Tanya Luka sambil makan

"I-Iya.. Terima kasih.." Kata Ren sambil mengambil satu slice pizza. Mereka makan, tiba-tiba dokter masuk

"Oh.. Kalian berkunjung ya.. Hampir setiap hari deh perasaan" Kata dokter itu yang ternyata adalah kakek Kaito. Pantesan aja.. Dia sering di sapa oleh suster-suster dan dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu

"Mm.. Kaito? Kamu makan apa? Ingat! Jangan makan daging!" Kata kakek itu mengingatkan

"Tenang kek.. Aku makan sop sayur.. Jangan khawatir" Katanya sambil makan

"Baiklah.. Oh iya, Rin tadi jatuh ya? Saya dengar suaranya dari bawah" Kata kakek sambil memeriksa Rin

"I-Iya kek.. Kakek bisa menyembuhkannya kurang dari 7 hari kan kek?" Kata Ren yang mau menangis, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca

"Hmm.. Mungkin bisa. Kakek akan berusaha" Katanya yang langsung keluar "Oh iya.. Untuk Ren, jaga adekmu baik-baik. Untuk Miku.." Kata Kakek. Miku terlihat bingung "Jaga Kaito ya" Lanjutnya

"Yosh! Serahkan padaku keke" Kata Miku yang masih makan

"Kakek harus merawat pasien yang lain. Jaga diri kalian" Kata kakek itu

"Uh.. R-Ren.. Kamu masih di sini? Kan sudah larut, nanti mama marah" Kata Rin yang sudah bangun

"R-Rin.. Aku menginap di sini, mama sudah tahu..Tenang ya" Kata Ren sambil mengelus rambut Rin

"Terima kasih semuanya" Kata Rin sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, kami harus pulang.. Jaga diri kalian ya" Kata kami sambil keluar. Rin dan Ren mengangguk.

10 menit kemudian, Ren tertidur di sofa sebelah kasur Rin. Jarah sofa itu hanya 2 cm. Rin mengelus rambut Ren, sambil tersenyum lalu tidur

Paginya, Ren terbangun. Ia melihat Rin masih tidur sambil tersenyum

"Hari minggu ya.. Aku mau keluar sebentar ya Rin.." Ren membuka pintu dan keluar

"Beli Osechi-nya dong! Satu aja" Kata Ren sambil memberikan uang 20 yen kepada penjual Osechi itu. Penjual itu memberikan Osechinya kepada Ren. Osechi adalah makanan khusus tahun baru, Rin sangat suka osechi pada tahun baru maupun hari-hari biasa

"Rin? Kau sudah bangun?" Kata Ren yang memasuki kamar Rin. Terlihat Rin sedang membaca komik

"Eh. Ren, bawa apa?" Kata Rin

"Bawa.. OSECHI!" Teriak Ren yang membuat komik Rin jatuh

"O-s-e-c-h-i? YE! Aku mau! Aku mau!" Kata Rin yang sudah tak sabar

"Tanganmu masih di infus ya? Aku suapin aja ya" Kata Ren sambil membuka Osechi itu. Rin mengangguk lalu membuka mulutnya, sendok serta isi Osechi masuk ke dalam mulut Rin *Yang dimakan Cuma Osechi-nya*

"Hmm.. enakkan kalo dibikinin Ren" Kata Rin tersenyum

"Yakin? Aku mau kok buatin pas aku lagi ada waktu kosong" Kata Ren yang juga tersenyum

10 menit kemudian, Osechi habis. Rin dan Ren kenyang

"Aku mau cuci tangan" Kata Rin

"Bentar ya.. Aku bawain airnya" Kata Ren yang berlari ke kamar mandi

"Ren.. " Kata Rin. Ren menengok "Kau adalah orang yang kucintai lebih dari apapun" Lanjut Rin

"Kau juga.. Orang yang paling kucintai lebih dari apapun" Kata Ren, lalu kembali ke kamar mandi

Sementara itu di rumah Luka..

"Halo.. Len! Kamu mau ke rumah sakit ya? Aku ikut dong!" Kata Luka yang meneleponku

"_Boleh.. tapi aku naik bus, enggak apa-apa nih?" _Kataku

"Udah.. Enggak apa-apa" Kata Luka

"_Ok! Ketemu di terminal V ya"_ Kataku

"Ok! AKu ke sana" Kata Luka. Luka memang umurnya baru 15 tahun, sama seperti kita. Kenapa dia bisa jadi guru ya? Katanya sih.. *Rumor..Rumor..* dia selalu dapat kelas aksel *Maaf.. Author g tahu cara nulisnya* hebat ya!

Di rumah Kaito

"Kaito-kun! Ayo! Nanti kita telat!" Kata Miku berteriak

"Iya..Iya.. Sabar kek, aku tinggal pake jaket. Kan lagi Winter. Dingin tau!" Kata Kaito yang memakai jaketnya

"Iya aku tau kalau ini winter.. Tapi akukan mau ketemu Rin!" Protes Miku, tiba-tiba..Kaito memelukanya dari belakang

"Iya.. Aku udah selese.. Ayo berangkat" Katanya

"A-Ayo" Kata Miku yang kaget

Di rumah Amu

Ting..Tong.. tadase membunyikan bel rumah Amu

"Amu-chan?" Kata Tadase masuk

"Tadase-kun! Ayo! Aku sudah siap" Kata Amu yang memakai jaket pink, kaos T-Shirt hitam, Rok Pink dengan ikat pinggang, juga legging hitam dan sepatu pink. Rambutnya di kuncir 2. Jadi manis deh

"Ayo" Kata Tadase yang menggandeng Amu

Di rumah sakit

"Kalian, jangan mesra-mesraan berdua terus dong" Kata Luka yang sudah duduk di sofa

"He? Luka? Sejak kapan.. Dimana.. Eh.." Kata Ren blak blakkan

"Huh.. Udah dari tadi nyong! Sekitar.. 5 menit yang lalu" Kata Luka

"Yup!" Kataku membenarkan

"Oh iya.. Aku barusan beli Osechi, mau?" Tanya Ren

"Aku sudah makan" Kata Luka

"Yup!" Kataku *Perasaan dari tadi aku bilang yup! Terus deh.. TT_TT*

"Hei.. Bagaimana keadaan Rin?" Tanya Kaito yang tiba-tiba masuk bersama Miku, Amu, dan Tadase.

"Sudah membaik.. tenang saja.. Kata dokter 2 hari lagi pasti sembuh kecuali kalau dia tidak jatuh lagi" Jelas Ren. Semuanya tersenyum

"Uh..Ah.. Ada minna-san ya.." Kata Rin yang bangun dari tidurnya

"Rin.. Untunglah kamu membaik.. 5 hari lagi ada lomba musik" Kata Ren yang tersenyum melihat Rin bangun

"Oh.. Iya-ya? Kita nyanyi apa dong?" Tanya Rin

"World Is Mine, soalnya kalo Kokoro, semua orang udah pada tahu" Kata Amu

"Oh.." Kata Rin

Mereka berbincang-bincang semala 1 jam

"Eh.. Mau main _snowball fight_?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba

"Mau! Tapi.. Rin bagaimana?" Tanya Miku menghawatirkan Rin

"Aku enggak apa-apa.. Aku harus istirahat biar bisa lomba" Kata Rin

"Baiklah.." Kata Amu

"Rin, kata dokter 5 menit lagi kamu terapi" Kata Ren yang baru ssaja dari ruangan dokter, Rin mengancungkan jempol tanda 'ok'.

"Ayo, aku ingin mengantar Rin dulu. Anak-anak, antar Rin dulu ya.. nanti miss aja yang jadi jurinya" Kata Luka

"Miss.. jangan panggil anak-anak dong.. Kan miss seumuran dengan kita" Kata Amu. Luka langsung menjitak Amu

"Bagaimanapun, kalian masih menjadi murid-ku" Katanya marah

"Baik.. Ayo Rin" Kata Miku yang mendorong Rin di kursi rodanya

"Ren.. Kenapa kamu tak mendorong Rin?" Tanyaku

"Oh iya-ya.. Maaf Ren" Kata Miku sambil menyuruh Ren mendorong Rin

"Tak apa-apa" Kata Ren sambil mendorong.

Sementara Rin terapi, Luka dan yang lainnya main snowball fight. Luka merekam itu. Setelah bermain, mereka pergi ke kamar Rin

"Hai Rin.. kami membawakanmu video. Lihat deh" Kata Luka sambil menyodorkan kameranya

"Hump..Hua hahaha! Kaito! Kamu pelanggaran terus" kata Rin tertawa

"Amu, kamu jangan ngumpet terus" Kata Rin, Amu mengancungkan jempol. Rin memperhatikan video itu serius banget

"Thanks guys" Kata Rin sambil mengembalikan kamera Luka

"O iya! Aku harus menjaga toko elektronik kakakku! Sayonara minna-san! Ayo Miku" Kata kaito tiba-tiba

"He?" Mereka bingung

"Aku juga harus membeli bunga buat ke makam Betty! Ayo Amu!" Kata Tadase. _Hari ini hari kematian Betty ya?_ Tanya Amu dalam hati

Kami makin bingung "Kalau begitu, aku juga mau pulang. Ayo Lin" Kata Luka yang menarik tanganku

"Jangan miss!" Kataku yang mau nangis

"Huh.. Konyolnya mereka.." Kata Ren

"Hei Ren.. Apa kau yakin kalau 2 hari lagi aku sembuh?" Tanya Rin

"Huh? Yakin sekali.. Asal kamu tak jatuh lagi" Jawab Ren

"Uh.. Kakiku sudah membaik dan tadi kata dokter aku sudah bisa berjalan, tapi.. Sepertinya, kakiku masih lemas Ren.." kata Rin yang menundukan kepalanya

"Lihat, kau tak boleh menyerah sebelum kau mati.. Masih ada aku dan yang lain" Kata Ren sambil mengangkat kepala Rin dengan memegang dagunya

"R-Ren.. terima kasih" Kata Rin yang memeluk ren

"Sama-sama" Kata Ren

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa.. Rin terapi

"Dok, kakiku sudah mulai terbiasa untuk bediri. Dan sepertinya.. Bolehkah aku berdiri tanpa memakai kursi roda?" Tanya Rin

"Retak di kakimu sudah hilang.. Sepertinya bisa" Kata dokter. Rin tersenyum senang

"kau bisa pulang besok" Kata dokter. Senyum Rin melebar

"terima kasih dok. Kau dokter terhebat sedunia" Kata Rin memeluk dokter itu

"Sama-sama.. Dan kau pasien yang paling sabar selama diperiksa" Kata dokter. Rin berjalan ke kamarnya

"Maaf Rin! Tadi ada pelajaran tambahan!" Kata Ren yang langsung membuka pintu. Ia melihat, Rin berjalan dengan sehat. Tidak lemas seperti lusa kemarin

"R-Rin.." Kata Ren. Rin berlari ke arah Ren lalu memeluknya

"Aku sudah boleh pulang besok" Kata Rin puas

"Be-beneran? Syukurlah" Kata Ren menangis lalu melihat ke arah wajah Rin, Rin blushing. Ren menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Rin

"Terima kasih Ren.. Karena sudah mencintaiku dan menemaniku selama aku di sini" Kata Rin menangis

"Sama-sama" Kata Ren melepaskan pelukan itu lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Lalu mengetik e-mail untuk Amu, Luka, dan Untukku

_For: amu_.lk ,luka_.lk, lin_.lk_

_Guys! Kabar baik! Rin sudah boleh pulang besok! Kalian boleh datang ke sini! Hurry! Kalian harus melihatnya! Ia menjadi segar! Mukanya tak pucat! Ayolah.. Terima kasih tuhan.._

_From: ren_.lk _

2 menit kemudian, kami membalas

_For: ren_.lk_

_Yosh! Aku ke sana sekarang!_

_From: amu_.lk_

_For: ren_.lk_

_Aku ke sana sekarang! Tunggu di situ! Jaga Rin baik-baik!_

_From: luka_.lk_

_For: ren_.lk_

_Jaga Rin! Aku akan ke sana! Jangan sampe Rin jatuh lagi! Dia tanggung jawabmu!_

_From: lin_.lk_

Ren tersenyum.

15 menit kemudian, kami sampai

"Ya ampun Rin! Kamu benar-benar enggak pucat! Sebentar lagi kamu bisa main lagi!" Kataku kegirangan

"Iya.. tapi inboxku penuh semua dengan surat fansku.. Menanyakan aku baik-baik saja atau tidak" Kata Rin

"Tenang saja.. Aku akan membantu membalasnya" Kata Ren

"Rin.. Selamat ya… Kamu bisa jalan lagi" Kata Miku dan Luka

"Iya.. terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku" Kata Rin

**Gimana? Gimana? Besok Hari yang ditunggu tunggu!**

**Ayo! Baca terus!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	4. Happy and Sad

**Ohayou! Semua! Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu tunggu!**

**Dan ada kabar sedih all..**

**Haha.. Penasaran kan?**

**Chapter 4: Happy and Sad**

Sinar matahari yang cerah menyinariku di tempat tidur. Ku bangun dari tidurku dan mandi, sarapan, lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ohayou minna!" Teriakku kepada ke-6 temanku itu (Miku, Kaito, Amu, Tadase, Rin, Ren)

"Ohayou! Hei,hei.. Katanya saudaramu pergi ke Prancis ya?" Tanya Amu. Aku mengangguk

"Dan kata miss Luka, kalo kita menang lomba hari ini, hadiahnya ke Prancis" Kata Miku

"O ya? Ye! Ketemu Len!" Kataku loncat-loncat

"O iya, habis pulang sekolah langsung lomba loh!" Kata Amu lagi

"Oh ya? Untung aku bawa bass-ku tersayang.." Kataku memeluk bass-ku yang berwarna kuning dan ada sedikit coklatnya

"Aku juga bawa gitar-ku" Kata Amu. Terlihat Gitar hitam dengan sedikit pink di bagian pinggirnya

"Keyboard-ku udah ada di ruang musik. Jadi tinggal di bawa nanti" Kata Miku santai

Kami berlari ke kelas,

"Ohayou Miss!" Kata kami serempak

"Ohayou, silahkan duduk. Taruh tas, lalu ke ruang musik" Kata Luka keluar.

"Ayo!" Seruku lalu berlari yang diikuti teman-temanku

"Miss! Kita latihan buat lomba ya?" Tanya Amu

"Iya. Terus, pilih kostum yang cocok untuk kalian" kata Miss, sambil mengeluarkan baju-bajunya

"Ih! Ini lucu!" Teriak Rin, ia memegang jaket tanpa lengan warna hitam ke abu-abuan dengan bulu-bulu di sekitar lehernya, lalu kaos orange (Terserah mau warna apa) lalu rok hitam ke abu-abuan dengan ikat pinggang pita yang sesuai dengan warna kaosnya

"Ini juga lucu!" memegang dress hitam dengan pita di pinggangnya, lalu sarung tangan sesuai dengan warna pita

"Ini!" Kata Amu, jaket lengan panjang hitam, kaos tanpa lengan warna apa saja, lalu rok hitam dengan ikat pinggang tengkorak sesuai warna kaosnya

"Miss, kenapa enggak baju sekolah kita aja? Kan namanya Vocaloid yang diambil dari nama sekolah kita" Kata Miku

"Boleh tuh idenya Miku, tapi harus ada aksesorisnya" Kata Luka

"Sarung tangan jaring-jaring!" Kata Rin

"Kalung V!" Kata Miku

"Enggak usah" Kata Amu

"Ini aja" Kataku memegang 4 gelang yang masing-masing untuk aku, Miku, Amu, dan Rin

Aku: Huruf L dengan warna kuning

Miku: Huruf M warna biru

Amu: Huruf A warna pink

Rin: Huruf R warna orange

"Wow.. Itu aja. Udah pokoknya itu! Titik! Mulai latihan" Kata Luka

"ROGER!" Kata kami serempak seraya member hormat

"Lagu apa miss?" Tanya Rin

"World is Mine" Luka berkata santai

"Ichi! Ni! San! Shi!" Kata Rin (Kalo Miku nyanyi, Rin yang main keyboard) Keyboardnya lucu deh! Warnanya Hitam motif kelinci warna putih

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA__  
__Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete__  
__Yone_

_Sono-ichi__  
__Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto__  
__Sono-ni__  
__Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?__  
__Sono-san__  
__Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto__  
__Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!_

_Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara__  
__Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte_

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA__  
__Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e__  
__Mataseru nante rongai yo__  
__Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?__  
__Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!__  
__Ima suguni yo?_

_Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!_

_Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho__  
__Monku wa yurushi-masen no__  
__Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...__  
__A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?__  
__Mukae ni kite__  
__Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara__  
__Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?_

_Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA__  
__Kiga tsuite hora hora__  
__Otete ga aite masu__  
__Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA__  
__Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku__  
__Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa..._

_^Miku's DERE TIME^(TUN-DERE)^_

_Ichigo no notta Shortcake__  
__Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding__  
__Minna, minna gaman shimasu__  
__Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de__  
__Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon__  
__Atode koukai suru wayo_

_^DERE TIME END^_

_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa__  
__Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA__  
__Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?__  
__Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?__  
__"HIKARERU(;1) abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi__  
__... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo_

"Huh, Miss gimana?" Tanya Miku

"Bagus, tapi ada nada yang salah" Kata Miss

"Ulang?" tanya Amu. Luka menangguk

"Ichi, Ni, San, Shi!" Kata Rin musik mengalun. Setelah selesai, kami langsung mengambil gelang dan pergi ke mobil Luka. Di mobil, kami terkagum-kagum, gimana enggak? Mobilnya di jalanin oleh robot V-012 (Robot hemat energy yang dapat melakukan apa aja dan sangat lentur), terus ada mesin soda otomatis, terus ada maidnya! Ckckck *Kalo di kehidupan beneran tuh.. Nanti tahun 2015*. Sampai di 'Kiseki Mall', kami naik ke lantai 10 yang berupa panggung tempat audisi, para peserta dan pengunjung juga dapat melihat

"Aduh.. gila.. Gue deg deg-an!" Kata Amu

"Siapa bilang kita enggak?" Kata Kami –Amu

"Sekarang peserta ke 3! Destiny band!" Kata Mc itu

"Itu mereka, saingan terberatmu, mereka meraih juara ke 1, 3 kali berturut-turut" Kata Luka

"Apa? 3 Kali?" Teriak kami. Untung semuanya mendengarkan pada si Desti itu, jadi tak mendengar kami teriak

"Miss, tapi.. Gimana bisa?" Tanya Miku

"Lihat saja" Luka memparhatikan si Destiny Band itu

Kami melihat, dengan teliti. Terlihat di tangan, rambut dan mata mereka, terlihat seperti mengkilat/ memakai glitter

"Kalian tahu?" Tanya Luka

"Ya.. Apa glitter itu miss?" Tanya Amu

"Itu adalah Glitter yang dapat membuat mereka bermain bagus, tapi jika terkena air satu tetes saja, huh.. Permainan mereka jelek" kata luka

"Oh.. Bentar miss" Kataku lalu kabur, dari atas, aku menumpahkan setetes air kepada si penyanyi itu, dan.. Yap! Tepat di rambutnya!

"Balik miss!" Kataku tersenyum jahil

"Kau ada, ada saja.. Tapi. Pintar juga" Kata Miku

"Hehehe.. Lin gitu loh!" Kataku. Suara si penyanyi itu tak karuan, yang tadinya lembut, sekarang menjadi ancur

BEFORE:

_Take you on my plane  
Give you my heart  
Make me smile.._

AFTER:

_Tkake yous old me plates  
Give yous me house  
Made my sad.._

"Ups.. Sudah-sudah.. Saatnya peserta ke 4! Vocaloid Band!" Kata Mc itu. Kami naik dan menyanyi seperti saat latihan, enjoy, relax, tak mempedulikan penonton sehingga tak nervous.

"JREENG!" Gitar Amu menandakan lagu berakhir

"Terima kasih semua!" Kata Miku lalu kami berjalan keluar panggung diiring tepuk tangan penonton.

Semua peserta maju, hingga peserta ke 6

Setelah itu, penentuan siapa yang menang.. Tapi ini vote para pengunjung

"Hasilnya adalah!" Kata Mc, layar di belakang nya menyala hasilnya adalah..

Vocaloid Band: 109

Seraphic Band: 51

Wendy's Band: 40

Yang ditampilkan 3 orang pemenang dari pilihan 200 orang

"YE!" Kami berteriak meloncat-loncat

"Silahkan Vocaloid, Seraphic, Wendy's Band naik ke atas panggung" Kata Mc

Kami naik dan menerima: Tiket ke Prancis, Tas, piala, penghargaan, dan uang 1.000.000 yen per-orang

Tiba-tiba, Rin pingsan di saat kami di dalam mobil

"RIN!" Teriak kami, Aku menelepon Ren

"REN! Emergency! Rin pingsan lagi! Kami tunggu di rumah sakit!" Teriakku di telepon

"_Baik! Aku ke rumah sakit sekarang!_" Kata ren

Di rumah sakit..

"Teman-teman!" Teriak Ren dari belakang

"Bagaimana keadaan Rin?" Tanya Ren. Mereka diam, dokter keluar

"Dok!" Kata Ren

"Maaf.. Kami tak bisa membantu kalian. Rin sudah tak ada.. Kami berusaha semampu kami" Kata dokter itu

"R-Rin!" Ren menangis kencang-kencang

"T-Tapi itu tak mungkin dok!" Kata Miku dan Amu. Aku berdiri tegak tak percaya

"Dok.. Kenapa dia sampai meninggal dok?" Tanyaku

"Jantungnya menghitam dan ginjalnya.. Menciut" kata dokter itu

"Guys.. Rin akan kumakamkan di Tokyo.. Besok pukul 5 sore.. Jangan lupa datang ya" Kata Ren

"Baik.. Kami permisi dok" Kata Kami pergi

Keesokkan harinya, Di Tokyo..

"Terima kasih sudah datang" Kata Ren

"Sama-sama.." Kata Miku, Amu dan aku

"Kalian adalah sahabat Rin yang terbaik.. Tak seperti waktu SMP atau SD, Rin tak mempunyai teman satupun karena menurut mereka Rin terlalu energetic" Kata Ren menunduk

"Menurutku Rin tak terlalu energetic, ia adalah perempuan yang dapat menerima kenyataan hidup lebih dari orang lain" Kata Miku

"Dia juga Pintar.." Kata Amu

"Dia lebih baik dari pada siapapun di dunia ini" Kataku menambahkan

"Dan dia adalah orang yang paling kucintai dari pada orang lain" kata Ren

Pemakaman selesai, Ren tak henti-hentinya menangis di depan batu nisan Rin.. sambil berkata

"Kau yang terbaik.. Jangan lupakan aku"

"Ren, kau harus pulang.. nanti kamu sakit perut.. Karena tak makan.." kata Miku

"Baiklah.." Ren mengalah lalu pulang, sebelum itu, dia cium batu nisan Rin

**5 tahun kemudian..**

Ren sedang mengumjungi makam Rin.. Sekarang ia bekerja sebagai Dokter jantung dan ginjal..

"Hai Rin.. bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Ren kepada Rin yang ada di alam lain

"Ku harap kau baik-baik saja" Kata Ren

"Kau tahu? Aku memikirkanmu 24 jam.. Lalu ada seorang remaja perempuan yang jantungnya juga menghitam sepertimu, aku teringat akanmu. Kalau saja saat itu aku bisa menyembuhkanmu, atau mengubah keadaan.. Aku akan senang saat ini, berada di sampingmu selalu" Kata Ren

"Dokter! Pasien Gawat Darurat!" Kata Asisten Ren

"Huh? Baik.." Katanya "Aku akan kesini setiap hari Rin.. Jaga dirimu" kata Ren lalu berjalan pergi.

1 jam kemudian, Miku, aku, juga Amu mengunjungi makam Rin..

"Huh? Apa ini?" Tanyaku yang memegang selembar kertas yang berada di atas tanah Rin

"Huh.. Ren, kau tak pernah berubah.." Kata Miku

"Ya selalu mencintai sesama" Kata Amu

_**For my beloved Friends, girl friend and family..**_

_**I will always beside you**_

_**If you here.. I will become your husband for ever..**_

_**I always love you..**_

_**Your friend is here.. Don't forget us..**_

_**I have a pasient a teenager girl like you.. The heart of her was blackc too..**_

_**I remember at you..**_

_**She wear a headcraft and her eyes is blue, her hair is orange, she just like you**_

_**I will hate my self if I like other girl..**_

_**But you have to remember that I love you…**_

_**From your lovely boy friend, and family**_

'_**If you here.. I will always love you..'**_

"Huh.. Puitis selalu" Kata Miku

"Ya.. Beloved girl friend he said.. Benar.. Rin adalah orang yang paling ia cintai" kataku

"Yah.. benar" Kata Amu membenarkan

**Gimana? Gimana? Kasian Rin..**

**Ini pertama kalinya aku membunuh orang di ceritaku sendiri..TT_TT**

**Sedih ya?  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
